List of Episodes/Seasons 31-40
Seasons 31 through 40 of HTF Fanon episodes. Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Character Pop-ups Season 31-34 The opening is like a greeting card with the HTF logo on front, and the episode title below. When the card flips over, the starring characters are shown doing something. Featuring characters are on the back of the card. *Pranky honks a horn *Devious fires his ray gun *Arac spins a web *Clam eats a clam *The Owlets climb a statue of their father *Pervy watches through a pair of binoculars *Leaky fixes a pipe *Josh paints a portrait *Patriot salutes British and American flags *Decker holds a cup of tea *Wooly scratches his head, confused *Toad waves hello *Licky ties his tongue around himself *Scotty plays a bagpipe *Flash drives his race car *Ironside waves hello *Flutter flies carrying Wiggly *The Moth flies toward a light *Nugget eats a chicken drumstick *Bongo swings from a vine *Double-O-Eight jumps past lasers *Torchy lights a match *Crash drives a monster truck *Zap plays with a tazer *Squawkie squawks *Swindler counts his money *Crank and Grinder scheme to do a scam *Slop sleeps on the ground *Sheathy holds out his scythe *Monarch sits on a throne *Ale giggles, hiding a knife behind her back *Cryptie looks at a ghost photo *Count Trunkula flies in the night sky *Nutley runs away from a falling acorn *Snowy makes a snowman that looks like himself *Oddity looks at herself in a mirror *Splice waves hello *Pointy pops a balloon with his beak *Superspeed sees the audience and waves *Pierce cracks his knuckles *Fizzles drinks soda *Eary listens for something *Noughts and Crosses play tic-tac-toe *Mouser draws his head *Jerky blows a raspberry *Peaky climbs a mountain *Swindler counts his money *Binky flies like Splendid *Sackes gets dizzy and confused *Kibble hangs a Splendid poster *Todd holds up a sign of himself *Mono looks at the viewer(s) with a bored expression *Freaky and Wiggles wave (Wiggles waves with a glove on his tail) *Howdy twirls a lasso *Tycoon sits at his desk *Flippers rides a Naval war ship *Spitfire pilots a plane *Hippy eats a sandwich *Stacy sprays and wipes a window *Eli eats peanuts *Gothy looks at the viewers in a sad depressed emotion. *Chroma paints the background *Party Freak does the robot dance *Tromp eats a can of beans *Fungus jumps into a dumpster *Bro and Tyke wave, with Tyke about to kick Bro in the butt *Rio runs with a candy bar and bites it (Reference to Candy is Dandy) *'''Cliste '''dreams about marrying Sniffles in a thought bubble *Creamy eats cheese and waves at the viewer(s) *Pierre waves the french flag *Pepper bungee jumps *Winora strikes a couple of poses *Armando watches a hospital drama *Harty chugs a bowl of punch and faints *Jim sits on the swings *Pucky whacks a hockey puck *Smith stands still *Ramsey fires a laser out of his mouth into the sky. *Robo Star Stares at the viewer. *Daydream floats in mid air. Season 35-present Characters' body shapes are cut out of paper and colored in. They are made into origami, doing something. *Pierre appears behind the Eiffel Tower *Senseless bumps into a tree *Binky flies and makes a heroic pose upon landing *Slinky bends like a slinky *Cliste reads a book *Chucke Lee & Ms.Cookie hold hands *Creamy fights Cheesy over a piece of cheese *Pepper rides a bike *Rio offers a candy cane to the viewer(s) *Armando is dressed up as a surgeon *Winora trys out a dress *Ramsey is seen running at superhuman speeds *Harty runs around covered in confetti *Cass offers the viewer(s) a rose. *Har swings her hair *Munches eats *Toad is seen with his artwork from Flippyness *Noughts and Crosses play tic-tac-toe *Daydream plays with a light saber *Cass dances like Disco Bear *Perry charges at something *Fungus sprays *Buck and Chuck high five each other *Doppler speaks into his microphone *Bushy holds a bottle of poison *Winner holds a trophy while Loser angrilly stares at him *Mag holds out his magnet, bringing in a penny *Uno-One squints at the viewer(s) *Fizzles drinks a can of soda *Lec electrocutes a generic tree friend. *Snorkels jumps into a pool *Sanity juggles grenades *Blu catches a football and paints it blue *Dealer runs away holding cash with money signs in his eyes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Content